(Tumblrfic) the universe in their eyes
by Arrowsbane
Summary: The point is - Edward is not comfortable in his own skin. Edward knows that his body is somehow wrong. And he's smart, and brilliant, and a goddamn whiz with Alchemy. And so is Al, who just wants Ed to be happy, no matter what. So, crazy brilliant brightsparks that they are – with a supernova burning in place of a soul, and the universe in their eyes – they draw up a circle. Fem!Ed


From this Tumblr post: **arrowsbane dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 160409108648 slash okay-so-there-is-something-to-be-said-for-not**

It should be noted, that when writing (and reading) this, the whole time the voice in my head sounded strangely like Opalsong ( **archiveofourown dot org slash users slash Opalsong** ), and I highly recommend that you adapt your mental voice to do the same, because it just makes the whole thing even more hilarious.

* * *

 **the universe in their eyes**

 **Arrowsbane**

 _a tumblr fic  
_

So. For some reason, poor Edward Elric is a girl born in a boy's body. Or maybe he's just a boy who is more at home in the female shape. I don't know okay. I've always been comfortable exactly as I am, and I'm not going to insult anybody by pretending that I know everything. The point is - Edward is not comfortable in his own skin. Edward _know_ s that his body is somehow _wrong._ And he's smart, and brilliant, and a goddamn whiz with Alchemy. And so is Al, who just wants Ed to be happy, no matter what.

So, crazy brilliant brightsparks that they are – with a supernova burning in place of a soul, and the universe in their eyes – they draw up a circle, and Ed goes before Truth.

Truth, of course, isn't too happy at being faced with a tiny scowling boy who insists that he is a girl; but Truth does understand that sometimes bodies can be uncomfortable at best, and soul-destroying at the worst of times, and this insanely brilliant child is going to be the source of a shit-ton of entertainment for years to come.

So Truth helps.

For shits and giggles, because _why not._

 _…_

Trisha is… understandably puzzled. She went to bed the night before, a mother of two sons, and then woke up with a son _and_ a daughter.

Um, what?

They are grounded. Of course they are. Origami cranes are one thing, but this? _What were you thinking? You could have been rendered braindead, you could have blown up the house. Or the universe. You could have **died**!_

It should be noted that Trisha ranks her kids' lives above that of the universe continuing to turn, and reality not peeling apart at the seams.

As any mother rightly should.

…

Time passes, as it is wont to do, and Edward grows into a lovely young woman with a talent for mass destruction and reconstruction.

(although, it must be said that when puberty came rolling around, there were more than a few curses, and Ed had to be physically stopped from reopening the Gate in order to yell at Truth. Because _Fuck you asshole!_ )

Officially, her name is Elizabeth on all the paperwork, but here's the thing: Ed might be a girl now, but she never stopped being _Ed._ You can change your shape, but you can't change who you _are_. And hell, Ed _loves_ confusing the fuck out of people when she introduces herself as Edward.

[Teacher didn't discourage this. If anything, she _encouraged_ it.]

It becomes a joke – wherever she goes (and Al is with her, because in what universe would he not be? Don't answer that. Because that probably means Al is dead in that universe and you can all go to hell before you hurt my little cinnamon roll), leaving chaos and destruction and generally uprooting tyrants for fun; leaving only the whispers of a red coat, long blonde hair and the names Edward and Alphonse Elric: Alchemist Extraordinaires'.

…

[Somewhere in the East, Roy Mustang is tearing his hair out trying to track down a pair of genius brothers. Here's a hint: It's not going so well.]

…

Now this? This is _not_ love story for Roy and Ed, oh no. My weird ass dream is twisted, and somehow, I love it. Even though I don't ship this…

So. It's summer, and it's bright, and Edward is now… what? Seventeen? Eighteen? Who _cares_? The point is, there's a massive inter-village party going on, and alcohol is involved. She dances the night away, laughing madly the whole time and winds up going for a roll in the hay with a charming chap from two villages over who's on leave from the military. Not her usual choice, but hey – he's funny and he pulled out her chair for her, and calls her "ma'am", and he made her laugh. He also turns out to be brilliant in the sack, so hey – Ed reckons she made a good choice of partner for the night.

She wakes up to a lazy grin, and work-roughened fingers gently teasing straw and dried grass out of her tangled mess of hair – because I'm not joking about the phrase 'roll in a hay'. It's round about then that she realizes she forgot to introduce herself, and so she holds out her hand, "Elizabeth," She tells him. Because hey, he did _good_ last night. He did _more_ than good. She can play nice.

"Havoc," He replies, shaking her hand, "Jean Havoc."

Ed fucking _laughs_ at him.

"What?" She asks, "You gonna tell me that you've got three brothers called Mischief, Chaos and Trouble?"

He laughs as well, and they're both still laughing when they tumble over each other and go straight for round two.

…

On and off, the whole summer, these two wind up together. In bed, at dinner, just generally wandering about causing trouble. And then Havoc has to go back to work.

And dammit, Ed finds that she's _missing_ him. What the hell? Ed doesn't do pining. She does quick flings, and moves the fuck on. But apparently not anymore.

Al figures it out before she does.

And then when she does, he sits her down and listens while she rants and raves, and curses Havoc out because she did not plan on falling in love. I mean, yeah, she's got plans to be a Housewife someday, because Teacher was _ah-mazing_ and all that – but no. She had not planned on marrying a military guy. Why would she? The military is _E-vil._ (And wow, Ed has no idea just how right she is there).

So Ed hmms over it for _weeks_ and then she gets that stubborn look in her eyes, packs her bags, and scoots off down to East City because dammit, she's getting married. Whether he likes it or not.

Al and Winry are cheering her on, and Trisha isn't really sure what's going on anymore.

(Yes, Trisha got ill and shit, but Ed got even more stubborn and kinda maybe might have been more interested in Alchemy and it's healing properties in this 'verse, and yeah, she paid a _bit_ more attention when she met Truth. She doesn't know it yet, but she gave something in trade to the Gate. There's a reason she doesn't have Daddy Issues here – she doesn't even remember him. There's nothing left _to_ hate.)

…

Ed shows up in a hurricane of energy and barges her way back into Havoc's life without so much as a by-your-leave. He's not really complaining. Not even when she storms up to him in a bar when he's out for a night with the boys, yanks him down by his collar, and tells him that they're getting married.

"Um… Don't I get a say in this?" He asks, blinking down at her. Her hair is a mess, and she's breathing heavily from beating the tar out of a guy outside because he tried to put his hands where they weren't welcome – but goddamn, she's still the most beautiful thing Havoc's ever seen, and in all honesty, his question isn't so much a "no," as a bemused "oh really now?".

Ed straight up _growls_ at him, and he laughs, scooping her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Oi! Breda!" He shouts down the bar, "Get your coat, I'm getting married."

Breda chokes on his drink, and then he starts to laugh. "This I gotta see."

…

So they get married in an office, with a half-sober Breda and some random person they grabbed off the street as witnesses.

Havoc's collar is unbuttoned, he smells of beer and cigarette smoke. Ed is wearing jeans and a tank top, her hair is a tangled mess of gold and there's dirt smeared on her left shoulder.

They don't have any family members there, and Ed makes their rings out of her earrings and Havoc's watch. But that's okay. Trisha and Elaine can yell at their kids for eloping at a later date. And then ask about grandchildren in the next breath. Al will laugh himself sick, and Winry will demand to be Godmother when they get around to it.

Not that they plan to – I mean, practicing _making_ the future babies is fun and all, but neither of them want kids just yet.

…

More time passes, and you know what? It works for them.

Ed is a freaking genius who sometimes gets so into her work that she forgets to eat or do the dishes, but that's just fine because Havoc grew up on a farm where folk did whatever needed doing. So he cooks, and coaxes food into her. He washes dishes, and folds laundry, and he's even brave enough to pull her away from her books for long enough to get her to sleep.

And then once she's done with her bender, Ed spends _days_ making it up to him. Because she's a hundred percent the kind of person who gives stuff her _all._

Havoc doesn't understand one whit of what she's doing, but hey, it makes her happy. He doesn't _need_ to know anything more than that.

…

The first time he accidentally catches sight of her notes over her shoulder, he thinks she's going to kill him, because Alchemists are nothing if insanely secretive of their work.

But hey, no, not Ed. Not with her husband.

She smiles at him, and then yanks him down onto the floor next to her.

And then she starts explaining the basics to him.

…

Because here's the truth. Ed's been worrying over Havoc's complete obliviousness to alchemic circles for a while now, especially seeing as he's almost always on the team chasing the crazy (in a bad way) alchemists – and dammit, she wants him in one piece. So come hell or high water, she's going to make sure he knows what is safe and what means he should be hightailing it out of there.

…

The next time he's closing up a case with the team – a crazy wannabe alchemist had been messing with the structural integrity of a building, and was also apparently a complete and utter moron, because even _he_ knows better than to use those two particular equations in conjunction together.

He says as much, and is treated to looks of utter amazement and disbelief from his teammates.

"What?" He asks, "I know stuff."

Breda is sniggering behind his back, because unlike the others, he was _there_ when Havoc married the crazy alchemist lady. Come to think of it… Breda might be the only one on the team who even knows that he's married. Oops.

He _really_ hopes that Hawkeye doesn't shoot him for this.

…

So yeah, things go fine. Mostly.

Havoc learns when to run away from the crazies, and Ed wanders off with Al to save the world, or sometimes just turns entire cities on their heads by sticking her nose where she shouldn't – see Youswell, Liore, ect…

And all the while, Mustang rages over the antics of the famous Elric Brothers.

…

It's actually rather pathetic, and it takes Havoc a _long_ time to put the pieces together.

He's more than a little bit embarrassed to be honest.

Mustang is halfway through a rant on how Liore has descended into chaos – two raging factions; and Havoc's eyeing the pin-board, feeling strung out and an odd sense of de ja vu.

 _Penny in the air?_

Huh. Wasn't Ed in Liore the week before last?

 _Penny_ **_drops_ ** _._

Oh. Havoc thinks. Oh, _shit._

He's so used to her going by her legal name in public – because while Edward Elric writes alchemical papers and rescues kittens from trees, it's Elizabeth Havoc who fails epically at knitting, burns scones and _actually has_ a bank account – that he forgot (and wow, is she going to laugh herself sick tonight) that when she's off gallivanting across the country with Al, she uses her birth name.

Son of a –

He's been trying to track down his wife and brother-in-law the whole time.

The wife who sleeps in his bed, and the brother-in-law who camps out on their couch.

How is this even his life?

…

Ed does indeed laugh herself sick that night.

 _Mean._

 _…_

He reckons that he should probably tell Mustang, if only to save Eastern Command from being set on fire the next time the Colonel loses his temper, but hey – Havoc likes living.

So he sleeps on it.

And he sleeps on it.

And he sleeps on it.

Eventually, Friday rolls around, and Ed is giving him that _look_ – the kind that says 'man up, or I'm buggering off to cause mass chaos and destruction without you,' and so Havoc swallows his pride.

That day at work, he waits until Mustang is _once again_ ranting on about the Elric Brothers, and then, carefully, _warily_ , pipes up with: "So, um, Chief? I might have a lead."

Mustang freezes, and then pivots.

Ack. He looks like he might breathe fire at any moment.

"What?"

Havoc gulps. And then he starts to fidget.

"Well, actually," he admits, "it's my wife that you'd be wanting to talk to, sir."

Mustang looks at him like's gone mental.

"You're… married?"

"Yes?"

"She's way too good for him," Breda snickers, leaning back in his chair.

Mustang blinks, frowns, blinks some more, and then moves his mouth soundlessly for a few moments, clearly furious.

Then, finally, he grinds out a short command of "Call her."

"Yes sir!" Havoc yelps, diving for the phone line and praying that Ed is at home.

She is.

And she's more than happy to come down to Command and set the record straight.

She'll even bring Al with her.

Havoc sort of wants to curl up into a ball and _cry_.

…

Ed glides into the office, all grace and charm, looking exactly as people would expect an innocent modern-day country housewife to appear. Her blonde hair is carefully braided up into a milkmaid's style, and there's a touch of flour dusting the hem of her peasant's blouse.

Havoc feels like he's in the twilight zone, because she's even wearing makeup. Since when does his wild dustdevil of a wife wear makeup?

Al catches his eye and winks – he himself is dressed in neatly pressed clothes and sporting a pair of glasses (why? He doesn't even need them for fucks sake?) and looks the textbook image of a wet-behind-the-ears scholar who probably couldn't even find his way out of a paper bag.

"Mrs. Havoc," Mustang smiles, offering her a seat, with his charm turned up to eleven.

"Hello," Ed smiles, and there's a devilsh look in her deceptively innocent topaz eyes, "Edward Elric, at your service."

She sweeps into a genteel bow, and then gestures to Al.

"Alphonse Elric," Al grins. "Nice to meet you."

Havoc sorely wishes he'd called in sick that morning.

…

So… Okay. He's probably going to die.

Mustang practically has a _fit,_ and Hawkeye's hand is on her gun, which means Havoc has to try really hard not to flinch.

Once he's done making a series of choking noises that sound like a dying weasel, Mustang straightens his back, puts on his 'the military wants you!' face, and says: "Enlist."

To her credit, Ed only blinks twice, before her mouth curls into a mischievous grin to anybody who knows her, and a dangerous snarl to the uninformed.

Al grins.

Havoc cringes.

"I," Havoc's wonderful Valkyrie of a wife thunders in a flawless imitation of her Teacher, "am a Housewife!"

Oh god. The look on Mustang's face is priceless. He can't help it.

Havoc starts to laugh.

* * *

 **BONUS:**

Wondering why Father never managed to take over the world?

Funny story actually, Ed kinda might have just _happened_ to be wandering by Briggs when Kimblee (the fucker) conned the Drachmans into attacking the fort, and hey, she kinda likes Amestris you know, being Amestris and not Drachma 2.0

So she drops a mountains worth of snow on them.

Funnily enough – carving a blood crest does not _fucking_ work if all your victims die of air deprivation, or being crushed under several tons of ice and snow. Because, y'know, not enough blood being spilled and all.

Basically? The bad guys ran out of time – and it was all Ed's fault, because no matter what they tried, she kept fucking up their plans by accident.

And then Hohenheim owned their asses.

 **The End.**

* * *

AN

 **Want to follow/chat with me on tumblr? www dot arrowsbane dot tumblr dot com.**

Okay, so there is something to be said for not eating cheese before falling asleep in the mid-afternoon sun, because as fun as it sounds, it can mean for some seriously weird dreams. I am 1000% blaming Shanastoryteller ( **archiveofourown dot org slash users slash ShanaStoryteller)** for this, because right before I dozed off, I read this post here ( **arrowsbane dot tumblr dot com slash post slash 159940509844 slash shanastoryteller-shanastoryteller-you-know** ) that she wrote and it hit a wall, turned 90 degrees east and ran off into the sunset of hell half-frozen over.

So. First let me tell you this, I am not writing this as a fic. Just no. It's bad enough as it is. Also, while I'm somewhat known for genderbending, I am not really a fan of Fem!Ed. Kind like how I can't handle Fem!Yuuri from YOI. It's just… these precious babies are perfect just the way they are and I cannot bear to change them. But, I am down with reading Fem!Ed if there is a reason – like… gender reassignment. (See the aforementioned post). Or maybe Truth just likes to fuck with Ed. Idek.


End file.
